When Extremes Meet
by IcecreamBeam
Summary: I give full credit to the author tdyn0. tdyn0 wrote "Always For You" which I took and did a remake of it in my version. So my story is about the struggles it takes to become a hero as the Young Justice teammates face a challenge that could change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**When Extremes Meet **

**Act 1**

(Scene opens in a desert like environment. Words across the screen read 9:00 p.m. Robin looks through his binoculars at a warehouse off in the distance. Nightwing gave Robin a three person squad mission into Qurac to investigate recent boom tube transports suggesting that the alien tech from the bomb on Malina Island came from Apotolips via Bialya. Nightwing, giving the mission to Robin, specifically stating that it was a stealth mission, giving them no permission to engage with the enemies at all. Robins receiver goes off with Beast boys voice.)

Beast boy:"Beast boy to Robin, how long do we have to stay in our positions on top of this hill?"

(Wonder girls voice is followed)

Wonder girl:"Yeah shouldn't we be down their doing something by now? Its been like 20 minutes."

Robin: (Annoyed look on his face,lowers his binoculars to his chest) "We have to make sure the guards won't see us as we enter in the building. Remember this is a stealth mission, we can't be seen."

(Scene cuts to Wonder girls location as she lays on the sandy surface looking through her binoculars at the warehouse.)

Wonder girl: "There are no suspicious activities going on that I can spot. Robin we just can't wait here all night."

(Scene cuts back to Tim's location as he continues to look through his binoculars without replying back to Wonder girls statement.)

Robin: "Beast Boy, it's time for you to work your wonders. I want you to get as small as possible. Infiltrate the warehouse and let me know of the surroundings. I can't really get much from this position".

(Cut to Beast boys position)

Beast boy: "Aya aya captain."

(He transforms into a tiny bird and flies close enough to the warehouse. He then transforms into a small rat. He enters in a small hole just outside the building and climbs through the tight wall spaces. The narrow passage way finally breaks open into a large warehouse space filled with junk and materials. He jumps off the pipe and lands on the floor to get a better look at his surroundings. A shiny object finally catches Beast boys attention as it reveals the alien tech bombs.)

Beast boy: (Whispering in his receiver) "Beast boy to Robin, I found the alien tech bombs. It looks like it is hidden in the main part of the warehouse."(Robins voice is heard) "Good. Do you see any guards around you?"

Beast boy: (Looking around) "No, no one is around."

(Cut back to Robin's location as he puts down his binoculars)

Robin: "Stay where you are and I'll come to your location."

(Just as robin is about to head over to the warehouse Wonder girls voice is heard over his receiver.)

Wonder girl: "Wait, hold on. What do you want me to do?"

Robin: "Ummm well we need someone to keep a look out just in case things go bad."

(Robin runs to the direction of the warehouse. Cut to Wonder girls location as she flips herself off her stomach and sits straight up leaning up against the hill.)

Wonder girl: ( To herself) "This guy has no idea of what he's doing. I honestly wonder why Nightwing made him the leader of this mission."

(Wonder girl turns back around and looks over the hill through her binoculars. She spots a truck making its way to the warehouse. As it reaches the front of the warehouse security guards and some members of the Injustice League, like Poison Ivy, and Ultra-Humanite, jump out of the truck carrying several large weapons.)

Wonder girl: ( In her receiver to Robin) "Wonder girl to Robin, we have a problem. Members of Injustice League just arrived."

Robin: (Stopping in his tracks. His eyes widen) "The Injustice are here?"

(Cut to Beast boys location)

Beast boy: (Suddenly becoming scared) "Robin what should we do? Should we aboard this mission?"

(Cut back to Robin as he looks down at the Injustice with his binoculars. He sees the Joker hop out of the truck with an evil smile on his face.)

Robin: "I'm going to call it in and contact Nightwing and the Justice League. This is way to..."

(Before Robin could finish his sentence Wonder girl interrupts him)

Wonder girl: (Front shot of Wonder girl flying at high speed) "We can't just leave Beast boy in there with them. We got this!"

(She pulls out her whip and slings it at the truck. The truck explodes, sending anyone around it in different directions. The guards open fire on Wonder girl who blocks them with her medal arms bands. The bullets are sent right back at them, killing them on the spot. A bullet explosion lands in front of Poison Ivy's and Ultra-Humanite's feet. Poison Ivy, clearly pissed off, raises her hands up. Out of the ground comes up three very large plant vines. Poison Ivy swings her arms up in Wonder girls direction,commanding the vines to fly at high speed towards her. Wonder girl flips around the two vines with ease, but only to be wrapped around the third. A hard yank on the vine has her eating asphalt in no time. To the left of the screen three birdarangs slice through the vine freeing Wonder girl. Robin's shadow is seen as he descends down on top of Ultra-Humanite, knocking him face first to the dirt as Robin twist in midair and lands on his feet. He spins around and throws several small grenade bombs at Poison Ivy. She tries to deflect it by commanding up more vines, but she is too late and is blasted back by the impact. Ultra-Humanite is soon upright again . He claps together two long electrical rods. Wonder girls whip is seen wrapping around the gorilla's right arm as she gives a hard yank throwing him off balance. This causes him to loose grip of his right rode. He gives an angry growl. He grabs her whip and yanks with his free hand. The momentum of the pull causes her to fly forward only to meet the gorilla's fist, sending her spinning backwards to the ground. Ultra-Humanite picks up his rod off the ground as he is about to strike Wonder girl, spinning towards her and ready to swing his electrified rods down. He is struck by a kick from Robin from the side just before he can land his attack. The gorilla rolls and gets back on his feet as Robin does a sidekick. The gorilla jumps and rolls out of the way,just in time to strike him with his electrified rods. The rush of electricity sends Robin flying full speed into the side of the warehouse. Cut to Beast boy as he lays on his backside, in normal form, messing with his tail. He is startled by the loud crashing noise caused by Robin.)

Beast boy: (Getting up) "What the?"

(He gets up and is about to walk out when he hears a door in the room squeak. Very cautiously Beast boy turns and walks towards it. Peaking through he sees a little girl sitting in the corner of the dark room holding herself in fear.)

Unknown girl: "Please don't hurt me."

Beast boy: "No I'm not going to hurt you. See I'm one of the good guys. You know the Justice League, right?"

Unknown girl: (Nodding) "Yes."

Beast boy: "Well umm (thinking for a moment) I'm part of the Justice League and here to get you out of (looking around) whatever this place is."

(The little girls eyes widen up and a huge smile is scene crossing her face. Beast boy takes her hand and pulls her up to her feet. They both start walking out the door when she stops in her tracks.)

Unknown girl: "Wait, what about my friends?"

Beast boy: (raising an eyebrow) "There's more of you?"

Unknown girl: "Yeah"

Beast boy: (smiling) "Yeah of course they can. Just show me where your friends are."

(The little girl and Beast boy run through a long narrow hallway, down some steep stairs, and finally arrive to a large dark basement. Beast boy gives the girl a puzzling look but steps inside and tries to find a light switch. When he finally does a horrific look is revealed on his face. Shackled up in chains inside cages are hundreds of people, old and young, staring back at them both.)

Beast boy: (To himself) "Oh no."

**Act 2**

(Cut to Poison Ivy has she regains consciousness from Robin's explosion and runs past Wonder girl to join the gorilla, but Wonder girl gets up and whirls her lasso, wrapping around Poison Ivy and then flinging her into the side of the warehouse. Cut to Robin as he gets up and notices more guards being commanded out of the warehouse. He looks up just in time as a large shadow falls on him from overhead. Robin rolls out of the way as the gorilla's fist slams on the ground, leaving a well defined dint on the asphalt. Ultra-Humanite swings his rod violently at Robin who easily leans out of the way of the electricity. Robin moves side to side as the gorilla lunges forward at him. Robin does a back flip to avoid the gorilla's attack. He lands in a hand stand, pulls his legs back, then swings them down heel first as the gorilla rushes in for another strike. Robin quickly moves out of the way as he slams down his electrical rods to the concrete. Wonder girl flies into the scene, surprising Ultra-Humanite with one super-strong right hook to the face. This instantly slams the gorilla into the warehouse. Gun shots fly past Wonder girl, barely missing her. Robin and Wonder girl take shelter behind an abandoned rock as more guards continue to shoot bullets at them.)

Robin: (Angrily) "What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you to stay in your position. Now look what you got us into!"

Wonder girl: (Back at him)"Don't blame me! You were the one that was going to leave Beast boy with the Injustice League!"

Robin: (Giving her a 'bat glare') "No I was not. What point of stealth mission do you not get?!"(over Robin's receiver) "Beast boy to Robin, we have a serious problem. I need you in the warehouse,asap."(looking at Wonder girl) "Beast boy needs us in the warehouse. I think he might be in trouble."

Wonder girl: (Sarcastically) "You think or you know? Because I'm not sure which one you mean."

(He gives her a serious 'bat glare'while turning away sighing audibly. He jumps up from behind their shelter and viciously throws several birdarangs. They slice through the air pinning themselves to the front of the guards vest. A beeping sound from the birdarangs starts off soft then get louder until it finally designates off,causing the birdarangs to explode.)

Wonder girl: (Peaking over the wall,eyes widen in shock) "Well okay then.."

(Wonder girl and Robin make it to Beast boy's location. As they enter in the room the little girl moves closer to Beast boy's side and hides behind him. Robin and Wonder girl look in shock as they see the hundreds of people chained up in their cells.)

Beast boy: "I met this girl here while I was waiting on you two. She wants me to get them all out."

Wonder girl: "Robin, how are we suppose to get all these people out? Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite are just outside the door."

Robin: (Looking down) "I'm ..I'm not sure.."

Unknown girl: (Desperately) "Please, you have to help us! We've been trapped in here for days!"

Wonder girl: "Wait a minute. If you've guy's been locked in here for days, how did YOU end up getting out?"

(The little girl looks around nervously at the three heroes before finally stepping out from behind Beast boy's shadow. She smirks smugly, dripping with malice as she transforms into Atomic Skull. He shoots a powerful beam of energy from his head sending the three heroes down to the ground. In all to familiar sinister laugh is heard in the dark shadow of the room.)

Joker: "Well well well, look what the Bird Boy dragged in today for Uncle J, Wonder Bread and Monkey Boy!"

Robin: (Readies his bo staff) "Release the civilians,now!"

Joker: (Sad face) "But then you guys will miss the finale. You see, I need you three to help make this show go off with,a BOOM!" (Walking over to the alien tech bombs) "I'm guessing your here to take my toys away from me? (dangerous look on his face) "I don't like it when people don't ask permission to take my stuff,especially children."

(Beast boy gives a loud gulp,clearly scared out of his mind)

Joker: "Soo, to make this show spectacular, (reaches in his pocket and takes out a detonator. Looks at it with satisfaction), I'm going to use my fancy detonator to blow this building up sky high!"(High pitch laugh) "You kids have twenty seconds." (Atomic Skull walks next to him) "Oh and Bird Brain, bring Bats with you next time will ya?"(laughs historically while Atomic Skull preforms a blue smoke around them. The two soon disappear)

Wonder girl: (Looking around in terror as the countdown begins) "Robin, we need to get out of here, now!"

Robin: "No wait! What about the civilians? We can't leave them here to die."

Beast boy: "Ten seconds guys!"

(Cassie swoops up Tim in her arms while Beast boy transformers into a small bird. All three of them fly up to the top of the warehouse. In slow motion Robin stretches his hand out at the civilians. A young girl with a heartbroken expression cries out as the detonator goes off. The three heroes reach the top of the warehouse as the cataclysmic blast goes off,throwing the three heroes toward the camera at insane velocity. Each are thrown off balance,causing them to fly in opposite directions. Each land in the dirt, first Wonder girl, then Robin, then Beast boy. Scene pans to Beast boy as stars are flying around his head, then to Robin as he shakes his head from the dirt, then to Wonder girl as she touches her head and groans in pain. Beast boy gets up to watch the warehouse as it erupts in flames. A small second explosion goes off. Robin gets up and looks at the warehouse with his 'bat eyes'. Cassie walks up to him)

Wonder girl: "Robin I-"

Robin: (Grabbing her arm) "What is wrong with you?!"(causing her to flinch) "If you would have just listened to me from the beginning none of this would have happened." (Pointing to the engulfed building) "Now I have to explain to Nightwing how YOU killed hundreds of civilians!"

(He releases her arm and walks away. Cassie is left standing there in horror as thick stream of tears run down her face. Beast boy walks up to her and puts his arm around the depressed girl. When Robin gets far away from the two he stops to report to Nightwing. With a big sigh he picks up his communicator.)

Robin: "Robin to Nightwing, do you copy?"(after a few seconds Nightwing replies) "This is Nightwing, how did the mission go?"(Robin sighs and looks back at Cassie and Garfield) "The mission was a failure, we found the alien tech weapons but the Injustice League was there and blew up the warehouse."(silence is heard over the retriever. Finally Nightwing speaks) "Were there any civilians in the building?"(Hesitating) "I got carried away and ordered my squad to attack without thinking of the consequences." (a heavy sigh is heard from Nightwing as he finally replies) "Roger that. I'm sending the bioship to your location. You and I need to have a meeting immediately, Nightwing out."

(Tim, Garfield, and Cassie board the bioship as soon as it arrives. The ride back to Mount Justice was quiet, except for the small concerns that M'gann had for her younger brother, Garfield. Cassie gives Tim a sideways look only to find him looking straight ahead with no express on his face. The bioship lands at the loading dock, Nightwing stands there, arms crossed, waiting for Robin to get off the ship. Robin immediately follows Nightwing into the conference room, not uttering a single word to anyone. Cassie is seen watching him go with sadness in her eyes and crosses her arms in the act of hugging herself. Garfield left with M'gann to freshen up, leaving Cassie to be alone by herself for a couple of minutes. Soon Batgirl walks by noticing how distraught Cassie looks. She heads towards Cassie)

Batgirl: "Cassie, are you alright? What's the matter?"

(Cassie gives Batgirl a very sad look and immediately hugs her, putting her head down on Batgirl's shoulder and cries.)

Wonder girl: "I messed up Batgirl.. I didn't listen to Robin and caused us the mission!"

Batgirl: "There there, it will be okay Cassie. Nothings going to happen to you. Everyone makes mistakes, trust me".

(Cassie continues to cry as batgirl tries to comfort her.)

Wonder girl: (In a determined voice) "I'll make it up to everyone, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2: Kaldur

**Act 1**

(Scene opens with fish swimming under the ocean as the camera zooms in on a ship that is safely secluded in an undersea crevice. The Manta-Sub lies in waiting. Camera moves to the inside of the ship to a small lab room as we see several individual containment pods containing four teenagers inside them. Each teenager seems to be in a sleep like state. A female Reach scientist and Black Manta walk into the room to observe the pods.)

**Scientist:** (pointing to the pods) "These are your test subjects we captured. All should be enough for us to start experimenting on."

(Black Manta walks to one of the pods revealing a young girl with curly blonde hair. Camera moves to the corner of the pod to read her name, _"Stephanie Brown"_)

**Black Manta:** (Turning to the scientist) "Four is not enough. I need more test subjects."

**Scientist: **"But sir, four should be enough. My studies on Meta-Gene is allowing me to get closer to developing super-human powers with the average human beans. (she walks over to a desk and picks up a small controller.) "Observe."

(Taking a seat, Black Manta watches as the scientist presses the controller on a pod. This pod contains an African-American teenager with short black dreads. The machine whines up and electric utes him awake. She cranks up the volume of the controller to add more intensity to the pod. Not being able to control his powers, the boy creates his own electricity. Sparks fly at high voltage bring everything in the room to flash off and on. Camera pans down low to a high power cable sucking up all the electrical currents from the boy. She finally turns off the controller, immediately making the boy pass out.)

**Scientist:** (Walking over to a large machine) "By me activating his powers I can contain them in this machine to later test them on a human. That way you can finally build your army and (handing him the controller) you can command them to do whatever you want."

(Black Manta takes the controller and observes it for a moment before standing up)

**Black Manta: **"I need more test subjects. More _powerful_ test subjects." (speaking into his receiver. Close up of his determined face) "Kaldur'ahm, Tigress, I have an assignment for you."

**Act 2**

(Scene opens to the exterior of Mount Justice. Words across the screen read 8:00 A.M. Front shot of Nightwing in a conference room as he closes the door behind him. Cut to a full view of the conference room and of both men. Robin stands in the center with his hands to the side looking down at the ground.)

**Nightwing:** (front shot of him standing with his hands to the side) "Tim, I know how you feel. You feel terrible because the mission didn't go the way you planned and resulting in you make some unnecessary risk to the team. (cut to Tim looking away. Cut to Nightwing crossing his arms) "But I know you weren't the one that made those decisions."

**Robin:** (cut to a surprise look on his face) "How did you know?"

**Nightwing:** ( walking over to Tim) "Tim, I know you better than that. Someone on your team caused this mission to go south."

**Robin:** "Dick, I know you want me to get more experience with leading our team members on missions, and I know that one day I'm going to take your place as leader for the whole squad, but in order for me to gain knowledge I have to be the one to exempt full responsibility of how my missions go. That's what leaders do."(long pause)

**Nightwing:** "Okay, your free to go."

**Robin:** (Confused look) "Umm, isn't this the part where I'm suppose to hear what my punishments are?"

**Nightwing:** "Nope. You pretty much proofed what it takes to be a leader. That's what I've been training you to understand."

(Tim, blowing a sign of relieve, walks out of the conference room. Scene cuts to the lounge area as batgirl is seen sitting down on the couch watching wonder girl pace hastily back and forth. Front shot of batgirl looking at wonder girl as she walkings in front of the camera.)

**Batgirl: **"Cassie, relax. I'm sure everything is going well with Nightwing and Robin."(cut to Batgirls p.o.v., as Cassie continues to walk nervously)

**Wonder girl:** "How can I? Robin is probably tearing me apart in there. I screwed up the whole mission Barbara!" (talking fast) "Nightwing is now going to hate me and probably kick me off the team and I will be lonely for the rest of my life and, and..." (cut back to Batgirl)

**Batgirl: **"Cassie! Relax. Your going to end up driving yourself crazy." (Nightwing walks past them and enters in the Control room. Cut back to Wonder girl as she points to him)

**Wonder girl:** "See! He didn't even look over at us! He just walked right past without saying a word!"(cut to Batgirl as she crosses her legs in front of her)

**Batgirl:** "Cassie, you already know how Nightwing is. Why don't you just talk to Robin instead?"

(worried look on Cassie's face but soon agrees to it. Dissolve to a long hallway as Cassie walks up to a closed door and scratches her head. After a few seconds she gingerly raises one fist, turns her head away as if ready to avoid a sudden explosion, and just barely taps the door.)

**Wonder girl:** (shrugging) "Oh, well, nobody's home."

(She starts away. Pan to follow her until she runs flat into Robin, who has come up just behind her, and falls right on top of him. Tim and Cassie are face to face, nose almost touching. Off in the background, someone clears their throat loudly. Cut to Tim and Cassie's p.o.v.)

**Batgirl:** (smiling, hands on hips) "When I meant talk to him I didn't think you had this in mind."

(Both get up quickly and move slightly away from each other. Faces are bright red from the embarrassment.)

**Batgirl: **(amusedly): 'Oh don't let me interrupt. I was just one my way"(slips pass them, disappearing to the other side of the hall. Wonder girl,clearly embarrassed, starts to walk away but Robin stops her.)

**Robin:** "You were going to talk to me about something?"

**Wonder girl:** "Oh, yeah but it was nothing important. I'll just be on my way..."(turning around)

**Robin: **"If it was about the mission, it's fine. Well I mean it wasn't fine but the talk with Nightwing was."

**Wonder girl: **(lifting an eyebrow up) "It was?"

**Robin:** "Yeah it was."(looking away) "But I don't know if I want to be on the same squad with you again."

(cut to a close up of Cassie looking at Tim a little hurt)

**Wonder girl: **"Oh, of course. I completely understand."

(Suddenly Robin and Wonder girl are flung away from the camera by an unknown blast. Cut to a view of Kaldu'ahm's back as he watches an explosion taken place from the bridge of his Manta-Flyer. Tigress enters the frame.)

**Tigress: **"Sir, everyone's in position. Were ready for the attack."

**Kaldur'ahm:** "Start the ambush."

(The camera zooms up and out to reveal an army of Manta-Flyers all formed in a perfect aline. Missiles stream down from the other Manta-Flyers, leaping fire which flashes down on the Young Justice home. Camera zooms to the exterior of Mount Justice as a missile hurtles its way in, creating a massive hole through the mountain. Cut to the interior as many of the heroes,(Beastboy, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Nightwing and Zatanna), are blown backwards along with huge chunks of metal and debris. The Manta-Flyers move in closer to Mount Justice. Cut to the Control room as the alarm and red flashes are going off. Camera moves to a pile of rubble exposing Nightwing, unconscious but intact. On his hands and knees he struggles to rise. Looking around he finds himself in what use to be the Control room, now a place looking like a hundred miles of bad road thanks to the onslaught of Kaldur'ahm's missiles. He manages to make his way out of the impaired room. Coming around a corner he stops cold with an incredulous stare. The reason is revealed when the camera cuts to behind him and pans slowly across the unrecognizable entrance hall. Blocking his way are thick metal pipes lying among the wreckage and smoking debris. Cut to the other side of the hall, blocked from the pipes, as a large mound of rock begins to move. A large chunk of the rock mound blows out of the screen as Zatanna uses her spell to release herself. Rubbing her head with a groan, she looks around the place and cannot even begin to make sense of the wreck in the building. Behind the pipes Nightwing calls after her.)

**Nightwing: **"Zatanna, is that you? Are you hurt?"

(Zatanna slowly begins to rouse, and the camera switches to Zatanna's point of view as we see a blurry entrance hall)

**Zatanna:** "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shaking up. Stand back, I'm going to try and move the pipes out of the way."

(Standing up, she extends her right arm out, waves her hand in a large circle and begins her spell.)

**Zatanna: **_"Etatived sexob!"_

(The pipes give a loud screaming noise as they rip apart from the walls. With one fierce arm movement the pipes collapse in on themselves. Zatanna rushes toward Nightwing and they embrace in a deep hug. They let go and look at each other for a moment, but are soon interrupted as an explosion rocks the building. Cut to a shot of Nightwing and Zatanna from below, and tilt up to see a Manta-Flyer fly over the mount roof. The roof top explodes as several ropes fall down through it. Cut to a shot of the outside of the mount to see the Manta-Flyer floating above, with Kaldur'ahm's army insignia on it. Cut back to the inside as the ropes lower down to Nightwing and Zatanna. Nightwing fiercely throws his batarangs up at the army, cutting the ropes extending down. This doesn't stop the Shadows. The camera pulls back and they hurl themselves after the two. Cut to a side shot of the two as one of the Shadows descends down, giving a crushing roundhouse kick to Nightwings face. He then does a sweep kick on Nightwing and he falls to the ground. Side shot of the Shadow jumping on top of him and placing a collar around Nightwing's neck. Using his martial art skills, Nightwing lifts both of his legs up and wraps them around the guys neck. With one strong push forward this Shadow man is seeing stars as he lands backwards, head first into the cement. Camera zooms in on more of Kaldur'ahm's armies falling from the sky. One of them shoots a line at Zatanna. She gets ready to cast a spell.)

**Zatanna:** _"Etaerc a cipocsorcim eloh ni siht ecrof dleif rof-"_

(She is cut off to chant her spell as the Shadow grabs her attention, in slow motion he opens his third eye, blindfolding Zatanna's mind and leaving her unresponsive. Cut to a top view of Zatanna as the camera goes back to real time as Nightwing pushes her out of the way. They roll and tumble before the Shadow's line lands at the spot Zatanna was. The other Shadow member that Nightwing knocked to the ground, gets up and activates the collar around Dick's neck. The taser electric utes Nightwing, knocking him out. The Shadows wrap their lines around Zatanna, who is still in a trance, and bring her to the top of the Manta-Flyer.)

**Act 3**

(Scene opens up to multiple Manta-Flyer airships patrolling the sky just above Mount Justice and the camera slowly pans to reveal numerous Manta armies emerging out of the water and onto the pathway to Mount Justice. Camera cuts to the inside of the building as we see batgirl emerging from her involuntary nap. Her eyes open suddenly, and she gets to her knees with an overhead shot of her trapped between a wall and the debris blocking her exit. Batgirl runs to the obstruction and begins to dig frantically, trying to move what she can out of the way. With no luck she slides down on her back and sits on the ground. She wipes sweat from her forehead as the humidity begins to rise. A low rumble causes her to look up as the place trembles with debris and rocks falling from above. Getting up she pounds on the wall of rocks with her arm)

**Batgirl:** "Somebody! Help!(her pounds soften) Please!"

(Cut to a close up of Barbara's chin as she pants and more sweat drip down her cheek. Camera changes to another angle and it is now facing the wall. Batgirl slides down to the floor against the door again and she looks tired. Suddenly a voice is heard from the other side of the rocks.)

**Wonder girl:** "Barbara? Is that you?"

**Batgirl:** (getting up) "Cassie? Man am I glad to hear you! You think you can knock these rocks out of the way?"

**Wonder girl: **"Stand back."

(Batgirl runs to a corner. Camera cuts to Wonder girl as she leans back and punches the wall separating her from Barbara. Cut back to Batgirl, who wraps herself in her cape just in time to stop some of the debris flying at her. Standing up she makes her way to Wonder girl, who is helping support Robin as they walk.)

**Batgirl: **(to Tim) "Are you alright?"

**Robin:** "I'm fine, thanks to Cassie."(she smiles shyly)

**Batgirl:** "Will you be able to walk?"

**Robin:** "Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me."(Cassie sets him down on the ground where he leans against the wall gasping in pain.)

**Batgirl:** "We need to find the others. I'll go find help. Cassie, stay with Robin till he's ready to walk. I have a feeling we'll be running into some bombers soon."

(Wonder girl nods her head as Batgirl runs in the opposite direction to the other side of the hall. Banking around a corner she stops and ducks behind a smashed couch. Looking up over the couch the camera pans to her p.o.v as we see Tigress and Deathstroke walking into the scene. Close up of Kaldu'ahm as he steps into the light from a shadowy niche.)

**Kaldur'ahm:** "Go find the others. I need to visit an old friend."

**Deathstroke:** "You better not have a soft spot for your old teammates."

**Kaldur'ahm : **"Do you think if I had a soft spot for my old team I would allow this mission to go on?" (pulls out an alien tech bomb, plants it and primes it to the wall. Deathstroke gives him a cold look. Kaldu'ahm talks in his receiver) "Kaldu'ahm to Black Manta. Mount Justice is in our control."

**Black Manta: **(Over Kaldu'ahm's receiver) "Black Manta to Kaldu'ahm, give me my test subjects before you abort this operation. You have ten minutes. Get your men out. The bomb will take care of the rest."

**Kaldur'ahm:** "Perfect."

(The three part in different ways. Batgirl leaves her hiding place and cautiously steps over to the bomb that Kaldu'ahm planted to the wall. Out of her glove department she pulls out a screwdriver and works her way into opening one of the side doors. Finally it opens and a look of horror runs through Barbara's face. The camera zooms in to reveal a time reading ten minutes before the bomb goes off. Quickly thinking, she takes a small scissor from her glove department and starts to cut one of the wires. Suddenly a clicking noise is heard from behind. Camera pans to the front of Barbara as Deathstroke is seen pointing his gun at her.)

**Deathstroke:** "And just what do you think your doing, young lady?"

(Batgirl, quickly turning around, knocks the gun out of his hand but is no match for him as he drives her back with a kick to the gut. Tumbling across the floor near the camera, she slams into the wall and collapses. She is soon covered by his approaching shadow.)

**Deathstroke:** (taking out his sword) "That was nothing..(leaning toward the camera)..compared to what I'm going to do to you."

(Before Deathstroke can strike again he is hit broadside with a huge slab of stone and sandwiched between it and the wall before he can blink. Coming into view Miss Martian flies over to Batgirl)

**Miss Martian:** "And _that_ was nothing compared to what I can do to you!"(lifting Barbara up) "Batgirl are you okay?"

**Batgirl: **"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you M'gann."

**Miss Martian: **"Don't mention it."

**Batgirl: **"Where are the others? Are they okay?"(M'gann looks away)

**Miss Martian: **"They took Garfield."

(Before batgirl can say more three small explosive pellets touch down next to them. Miss Martian and Batgirl quickly jump out of the way before getting blasted. Camera moves in front of them as Deathstroke and Tigress walk into view.)

**Deathstroke: **"I'll deal with the martian."

(Miss Martian, using her telekinesis, immediately crack loose two huge slabs of asphalt. She throws them straight at Tigress and Deathstroke. Tigress leans back to avoid getting smashed, while Deathstroke dodges them with sidestepping leaps that gradually carry him forward. M'gann flies back as Deathstroke launches himself at her. Camera goes back to Batgirl and Tigress as they take a fighting stance.)

**Tigress: **(smiling) "It's just you and me."

(Cut back to a close up frontal shot of a furious Barbara who runs towards the camera. Camera cuts to an overhead shot of Tim and Cassie as she tries to help him get up. Camera does a close up of the two as Tim leans on Cassie for balance as he struggles to get up.)

**Wonder girl:** "Robin, are you sure you'll be able to walk?"(he leans on the wall)

**Tim:** "Yeah, just a couple of bruise rubs that's all."(Cassie looks at Tim as a small stream of blood runs down his forehead.)

**Wonder girl:** "Here, let me"

(She licks her thumb and rubs the blood away. Tim looks at her as she continues. When she is done she looks back at him and both share a moment of silence staring at each other. Wonder girl, realizing the awkward moment, moves away from Tim while staring at the ground. Just then Kaldur'ahm's armies burst through the wall and open fire on the two. Wonder girl dodges their firing and flies straight at them. With one super punch she knocks straight through the men and wraps her whip around the armies, sending them face first into the wall. More armies now enter the broken wall, showering her with bullets. Robin comes into view throwing multiple grenades at them, sending Kaldur'ahm's army flying every which direction. For a moment everything is still. Without warning an electrical line wraps around Cassie and pulls her into the smoke.)

**Robin:** "Wonder girl!"

(Front shot of Robin as he starts to run after her but is attacked from behind by one of the Shadow men. Turning around, he moves out of the way of the Shadow's punch. The Shadow man tries to throw another punch but Robin grabs his arm and moves it down in a wide arc. With the Shadow completely vulnerable, Robin knees him in the gut and quickly roundhouse kicks him in the face before the man can even blink. Doing this causes Tim to flinch in pain and clutch his side. Bearing through it, Tim sidesteps and ducks under another Shadow mans attack as he swings his sword hard at Robin. Robin stumbles back, losing his balance as he dodges another swing of the sword. Tim pulls his cap off his neck, whips it into the air and when the sword comes down again, he twists the cap so that it wraps around the Shadow's arm. Robin pulls the cap so that the Shadow man swings away from him, then he pulls him back towards the rocks and snaps the cap free so that the Shadow man goes flying into the wall. Tim almost immediately groans and holds his side in pain as he falls to the ground. The Shadow armies move in closer to the injured hero as they prepare to attack. Just as they are about to, one of the Shadow men stops them and commands them to retreat. Camera moves to an overhead shot as the smoke disappears, as well as Wonder girl.)

**Act 4**

(Words across the screen read 6:00 p.m. as the scene opens up into a shot of Kaldur'ahm standing at a distance, as of an eye being opened-Nightwing's perspective, coming around from being knocked out from the electric collar. Camera cuts to a front shot of Nightwing as he gets up but finds that both his hands are tied behind him.)

**Nightwing: **"Aqualad, what's going on? Why are you attacking Mount Justice and why (looking down at his bound wrist) are my hands tied?"

**Kaldur'ahm: **"The name is Kaldu'ahm."

**Nightwing:** (raising an eyebrow) "Okayyy, Kaldur'ahm, why are you attacking Mount Justice? This is not part of our plan! Your suppose to get information about Black Manta's plans and inform us of his new partner!"

(Without saying a word Kaldur'ahm throws a piece of paper towards Nightwing's feet. Opening it up, the paper reveals a picture of Tula)

**Nightwing**: "What does she have to do with all this?"

**Kaldur'ahm:** "She was the love of my life. You and your fellow teammates took her away from me."

**Nightwing:** Aqualad, I mean Kaldur'ahm, you know that was an accident."

**Kaldur'ahm:** "Accident?! You just expect me to believe her death was an accident!

Nightwing, _you don't make accidents_."

**Nightwing:** "Dammit Kaldur'ahm, is this what all this is really about? You getting back at your teammates for Tula's death which we all didn't have control over."

**Kaldur'ahm:** "You mean ex-teammates."

**Nightwing:** (frowning in disapproval) "What are you trying to say?"

**Kaldur'ahm:** "Deals off Nightwing. I no longer work for you."

(Scene cuts to a close up of Batgirl and Tigress clashing together using their weapons. Tigress using her blowpipe and Batgirl using her staff. Both teens struggle for the upper hand, Tigress boots sliding slowly backward on the concrete rock. Tigress, seeing that she is out powered, moves back, spins around and kicks Batgirl in the face. Barbara stumbles back but regains her balance quickly as Tigress shoots a series of seductive darts at her. Batgirl uses her staff to shield herself by rotating her staff in a furious spinning cycle, causing the darts to ricochet off it. Tigress is onto her again as she leaps at Batgirl, throwing several vicious punches. Barbara ducks under the punches and knocks Tigress arms to the side. Tigress attempts a spinning, drop kick, but Batgirl dodges to the side. When she lands, Tigress performs a high kick and Batgirl does a kick of her own and catches Tigress's leg, twisting her around and exposing Tigress's unprotected side. Taking advantage of this, Batgirl brings out her staff and hits Tigress body with a furious swing. Tigress flies forward and lands with a crushing sound as she smacks her head to the wall. Cut to Tigress determined face as she regains her balance and continues to fight Batgirl. Camera slowly pans upward as Miss Martian flies backwards with glowing green eyes. Cut to Deathstroke as he runs forward and shoots his gun at her. M'gann moves her hands outward to move the bullets away from her. Deathstroke leaps up at her, grabs her cap, and throws her to the ground, making the fight more in his control. Landing hard on the rocky surface, the camera zooms in close as Miss Martian's eyes turn green. Cut back to Deathstroke as he is lifted up in the air by her telekinesis abilities. Before getting slammed to the ground, he throws several explosive pellets that form a circle of fire around her. Losing control, Deathstroke breaks free of her grip and lands beside her. He lunges himself at Miss Martian who dodges his attack and flies up. Deathstroke lunges himself back up at her, who repels his lunge with telekinesis. Both land with a painful hit to the ground. Camera pans to both of them as Miss Martian tries to get up but fails to as the fire intensifies. Deathstroke walks towards her while taking out his sword ready to attack. He turns his head to the side. The camera pans to Tigress and Batgirl across room. Camera zooms in to show Batgirl quickly moving out of the view of the camera as Tigress tries to make another punch. Cut back to an angry and annoyed Batgirl as she throws Tigress over her shoulder when she lunges at her. Tigress lands on the ground a second later, knocking her un-conscience. Front shot of Batgirl standing over her opponent. All of a sudden a bullet penetrates Barbara through her stomach. She falls straight to the ground. Camera cuts to Deathstroke with his right arm extended out holding his gun. Smoke fizzles out of the gun, indicating that its bullet went off. Kaldur'ahm Shadow armies join the scene behind Deathstroke.)

**Deathstroke:** "Take the martian girl."

**Shadow:** "What about her?"(pointing to Batgirl)

**Deathstroke: **"Leave that one. She's of no use to us."

(The Shadows gather up M'gann with Deathstroke leading, leaving Barbara groaning in pain due to her injury. Scene opens back up to an overhead shot of Nightwing and Kaldu'ahm. Camera cuts to Nightwing's p.o.v. as Kaldu'ahm stands at a distance as Dick works his way through his tied hands. Kaldu'ahm paces back and forth in front of him.)

**Kaldur'ahm:** "Since you want to know Black Manta's plans so bad I'll tell you. Your a dead man walking anyways. You see, Black Manta needs an army that can hold its ground against the Justice League. In order for that to happen he needs the Justice League's off-springs to experiment on. That way my father and I can finally destroy the Justice League once and for all and finally build our empire on this earth.(close up of Nightwing)

**Nightwing:** "Wait, Black Manta is your father?"

**Kaldur'ahm:** "Yes, my_ real_ father, which the Justice League failed to inform me about.(seething with rage) All these year I've wondered where I came from and all this time Aquaman never told me who my biological father was! Now, now its over!"

(Kaldur'ahm places his helmet over his head. Cut to a close up of Kaldur'ahm's laser blast helmet as he steps forward and blast a red beam of light straight at Nightwing. Nightwing dodges to the side, narrowly missing the beam. Nightwing recovers and readies himself for Kaldur'ahm's attack, crouching on top of a cluster of rocks. Kaldu'ahm swings his head back and fires once again at Dick, who jumps away as the red beam slices through the rocks. Nightwing rolls forward and lands in a defensive stance, but as no time to relax as Kaldur'ahm follows up the attack. Nightwing runs down one side and manages to keep just ahead of Kaldur'ahm; when he reaches the end, he goes straight up the wall and does a long, high backflip over Kaldur'ahm's head. The frame rate slows as Nightwing passes, showing how Dick is able to cut his wrist bonds by catching them on the horn of Kaldur'ahm's helmet. The bonds break and Kaldur'ahm is thrown off balance and onto the ground. Nightwing rolls to the ground, gets up in a defence stance ready to strike with his eskrima sticks. Suddenly the whole place shakes in a violent tremble as Nightwing staggers back. Cut to Kaldur'ahm)

**Kaldur'ahm: **"Time for use to part ways old friend."

(He shoots a beam of light at the wall, creating a hole leading to the outside. He jumps off the edge and lands perfectly on his Manta Flyer as it flies away. Nightwing, realizing what is about to happen, makes a run but is too late. Camera shifts behind him to slow motion as we see the blast erupting in the distance. The frame rate speeds back to normal when we cut to a side shot Nightwing being blasted out of the wall from the room and into the sea. Scene cuts to Batgirl inside Mount Justice as she tries to crawl on the ground. Camera moves side to side as Mount Justice begins to collapse. The mountain rocks back and forth as the entire place starts to shake and crumble-Kaldur'ahm's bomb has set off. Huge rocks start to fall from the top, first one and then many more. A tremendous amount of hot smoke races toward Batgirl's p.o.v as she can only watch in horror. Energy from the blast surge everywhere as she voices one final echoing scream as the view fades to black. The scene fades to Nightwing lying unconscious on the rocky shore. Front shot of Nightwing as a dark shadow hovers over him. The camera tilts up to reveal Robin holding his hand out helping him up. Both turn around in shock as thick dark clouds of smoke rise in the air.)

**Robin:** "Our home."

**Nightwing: **"Not just that, our teammates two.

**Robin:** "What are we going to do?"

(Nightwing looks up at the destroyed Mount Justice. Camera does a close up of his face, eyebrows lowered in icy determination. Cut to a shot of what once use to be Mount Justice as the Manta Flyer flies away from the scene. Kaldur'ahm looks on solemnly as he leaves his ex- homeland.)

**Kaldur'ahm:** (stone-faced) "Mount Justice...has fallen."

(Camera pans away from him as we see Miss Martian, Wonder girl, Zatanna and Beastboy in containment pods clearly not awake. Cut back to Kaldur'ahm as he looks onward as the Manta Flyer flies over the ocean and into the dark, cloudy horizon

[End Credits]


End file.
